Sugar Kisses
by OnceUponaTARDIS13
Summary: Belle comes to the diner after working a long day at the library, Ruby shows her the joys of Powdered Sugar on pancakes and reading Harry Potter out loud. Just a fluffy Redbeauty fic, WARNING: this fic has NO plot really and could happen at any point in OUaT history. Rated K for kissing and such. Could end up being more than a one shot.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first Once fanfic, though I have written for other sections. I have to say I really like the red beauty fan fictions out there and I wanted to contribute. This honestly came to me while I was sitting in the car, bored out of my mind. It just sort of poped in my head. **

**Diclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter, if I did then I wouldn't be writing this.**

** I hope you enjoy Sugar Kisses**

**GERONIMO!**

Belle entered the diner, looking around for the young waitress. She spotted her, she was bringing a drink to Leroy. Belle smiled to herself before slipping into a stool at the counter. After serving Leroy Ruby walks behind the counter

"what can i get you today Belle?" she asks grinning at the librarian

"um... I'll have pancakes and an iced tea, but I have a question. Can you put other things on pancakes? I mean syrup Is great, but I want to... Widen my horizons food wise" Belle says, Ruby chuckles at the serious tone Belle had taken on while talking about her beloved pancakes.

"yeah, you can put this blueberry Sauce that tastes pretty good but I like confectioner sugar on it if I don't do syrup" Ruby replies

"Confectioner sugar?" Belle questions

" it's like regular sugar but istead of it being grainy, it's got a ... Flour like texture. Powdered sugar is another name for it" The waitress explains

"I'll try it" Belle says quickly, exited for a new experience. Ruby looks over to the door as the bell jingles as Leroy exits the diner. The puzzled woman looks down at her watch, closing time was in five minutes

"Belle is this your dinner?" Ruby questions

"yeah why?" Belle asks

"it's almost ten thirty!" Ruby says

"Really? I must have drifted off while reading a new book series I found called Harry Potter, I'm already on the third book!" the petite librarian explains excitedly

"oh, I loved those books! when did you start?" Ruby asks

"oh, around oneish I suppose" Belle says

"You read three books in a matter of what, nine hours! That's amazing!" Ruby says, Belle blushes slightly at the woman's praise.

"Alright Belle, my devourer of books. Let me get your pancakes" Ruby says

"But it's almost closing time Rubes" Belle comments, confused

"ah, Granny won't mind. She likes you" Ruby says smiling

"Won't you? I'll be keeping you at work!" Belle argues

"it's not work if you're here" Ruby comments before walking off to make Belles order. Belle smiles, enjoying that Ruby likes her company.

A few minutes later Ruby is back with her meal and a little container of powdered sugar in one hand, plate in the other. She sets it down and watches excitedly as Belle try's a bite with the sugar on it.

"mmm, you're right Ruby this does taste amazing!" Belle comments before putting powder on the rest of her pancakes, absent mindedly she rubs her face with the powdery hand. Leaving a trail of the powdery substance. After finishing her meal, Ruby sits down next to her. Chuckling Ruby runs her hand over the sugar on Belles face.

"What?" Belle asks blushing as Ruby's hand drifts back down to her side

"you have got powdered sugar all over your face" Ruby says through a fit of giggles, Belle scrunches up her nose and takes a pinch of sugar and rubs it on Rubys face.

"now you do too!", Belle says giggling as Ruby gives her the evil eye.

"oh, you are going to PAY for that!" Ruby says and Belle bolts trying to get away from the angry waitress. As Belle turns a corner, Ruby uses her wolf speed to get in front of her. Causing the little librarian to fall on her. Belle blushes fiercely, Ruby is pressed flush against her. Ruby is looking into her eyes blushing as well, Belle bites her lip. Rubys face face comes closer to hers, she closes her eyes and waits, when nothing happens Belle opens her eyes. There is just a bit of powdered sugar on Rubys nose, and for some reason she has the strange urge to kiss it. The librarian licks her lips and kisses Rubys nose, picking up the powder substance on her lips. When she pulls back she licks her lips eating the sugar on them. Ruby blushes an even redder red. Belle quickly gets up blushing

"I'm sorry that was bad" Belle apologises

"hey, you were just teasing. It was just stupid." Ruby grabs Belles hand making sure she doesnt leave

"Yeah, it was stupid" Belle agrees half heartedly,

"hey, it's super dark outside and, even though its not that far away, you never know what's going to happen in storybrooke. How about you stay the night?" Ruby rambles

"sure I mean if I'm not over stepping my bounds. Anyways I don't have any pajamas" Belle says

"You can borrow some, it's fine" Ruby says bringing Belle upstairs and into her bedroom,grabbing sleep shorts and a tank top for the librarian and something for her

"here" Ruby says handing her the pjs

"Thanks Rubes" She says, Ruby proceeds to change in front of the librarian. Belle blushes and tears her eyes off of Rubys back. She turns around and changes into her pajamas. After changing the girls go out to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"what do you want to do?" Belle asks

"We could finish up the third Harry Potter, I've got the books" Ruby suggests

"Yeah!" Belle says excitedly.

"I'll go grab the book, what chapter are you on?" Ruby asks

"umm chapter twelve" Belle says, Ruby jumps up getting out the book. She sits down pulling a surprised Belle into her lap so that Belles back is against her stomach.

"Pull that blanket on us, it's getting a bit chilly in here" Ruby requests and when it's pulled on she opens up the book and begins to read

" Chapter twelve, The Patronus: Harry knew Hermione ment well, but that didn't stop Harry from being angry with her..."

* * *

Ruby awoke to as soft breath against her neck. Rubys eyes pop open and look down to see a sleeping Belle pressed flush against her. Belle must ave turned around in her sleep because her face rests in the crook of Rubys neck, lips pressed against her shoulder. Rubys arms are wrapped around Belles middle. The third book is laying on the floor, they had finished it last night. _I wish I could wake up like this every morning- NO what am I thinking! _ Ruby shakes the thoughts out of her mind. She unconsciously strokes circles into the soft skin of Belles back, where her shirt has ridden up. Ruby doesn't hear the door opening as Granny comes in to wake her up. She does however hear the soft squeak that Granny makes when she walks into a scene that looks far worse than it is. Ruby turns her head and flushes when she sees her grandmother

"Granny this looks worse than it is!" she whispers, turning pink

"Please then, EXPLAIN!" Granny whispers angrily, it wasn't that she minded if Belle and Ruby were together, it just was particularly uncomfortable to walk in on them. Ruby proceeds to explain the events of last night.

"Alright Ruby, I'm gonna give you the morning shift off,clearly your enjoying yourself" Granny says motioning to Rubys hand, still swirling across Belles skin.

"I uh.. GRANNY!" she stutters embarressed, She just turns around leaving Belle and Ruby to themselves.

* * *

Belle wakes up to hand stroking her exposed back, she shifts so she is looking into Ruby's eyes

"Morning my beautiful Belle" Ruby whispers

"Good morning " She murmurs

"How'd you sleep?" Ruby asks

"Amazingly" Belle says nuzzling back into Rubys shoulder, the waitress shivers at the contact. Belle smiles, enjoying having that affect on Ruby. She is surprised when she feels Rubys lips press a small kiss to her cheek.

"Hey Belle?" Ruby asks

"yeah?"

"Look outside"

Belle turns looking out the window, white snow is pouring from the sky covering everything.

"wow" Belle breathes, the landscape is beautiful covered in white. Storybrooke looks absolutely gorgeous

"Wow indeed" Ruby says

"It looks like powdered sugar is covering the town" Belle says with a chuckle

"Yeah I suppose it does" Ruby agrees

"I was supposed to meet Rumple at Granny's" Belle comments off handedly

"Oh, im sorry I'm ... That... I can let you go. The diners just underneath us" Ruby says dejected

"I didn't want to, I think I've fallen out of love with him. if that's possible" Belle says

" I mean I do love him, but I just want him to be happy, to be the best version of himself. I don't want to be with him like that anymore" Belle says sighing

"do you have anyone you want to be with? " Ruby asks

"Yeah"

"Do I get to know who?" she asks smiling cheekily

"I... Uh, no" Belle says

"why not?" Ruby asks wishing that Belle doesn't trust her

"I'm just scared,because I'm not supposed to love this person"

"hmm... Alright, how about you close your eyes and I get one guess. If by the time you open your eyes I've guessed right you don't have to say anything, but if I've guessed wrong you tell me" Ruby suggests

"ok" Belle says and shuts her eyes butterflies start in her stomach. Ruby and her had been dancing around their feelings for months. These were another one ofthese times. Belle feels Rubys hands brush against her cheeks, and her breath against her neck. Belle leans in to where she thinks she should and hears Ruby chuckle

"What, shouldn't you be busy guessing" Belle asks smiling

"Alright here's my guess" Ruby says leaning in and pecking Belles lips with her own.

"Again" Belle asks eagerly, her eyes still pressed together.

"hm?" Ruby asks brushing her hands over Belles

"Kiss me again, I won't bite" Belle says smiling

Ruby smiles and kisses Belle, exciting a small sigh from the librarian. Belles hands snake into Rubys hair as she kisses her with all the love she has been keeping to herself. then she realizes, this is just Rubys guess. It doesn't mean that these emotions are reciprocated. She pulls back a sad look in her eyes

"I'm sorry I just totally assumed. Oh god I just messed up" Belle says getting up from Rubys lap Running towards the door.

"Belle don't go!" Ruby says urgently hurrying up towards the girl. Tears pour down her cheeks

"I'm so sorry, I thought that's what we both wanted. I forgot it was just your guess... That it didn't mean anything. I... Im so sorry" Belle apologises before going to the door.

"Stop assuming Belle!" Ruby grabs Belles available hand the other holds her outfit from the day to her chest.

"That's why I'm leaving!" Belle says struggling to get out of her grasp. Ruby turns her around so she is looking at her

"Please don't leave" Ruby says before pressing her lips on Belle kissing her with every ounce of pent up raw emotion. Belle squeaks before kissing her back, Rubys hands slide to Belles hips holding her close. Belle pulls back, looking at Ruby with a confused look on her face.

"Wow" Belle whispers

"wow indeed" Ruby says smiling

"I thought it was just a guess, I mean- I just kept doubting that you could ever feel for me." Belle says choking on tears

"Hey, hey, don't ever doubt yourself Belle. You are absolutely beautiful and kind and you always see the good in people. Anyone would be lucky to love you" Ruby reassures her, pressing kisses underneath Belles eyes, to catch any stray tears.

"I love you" Belle says nuzzling her face into Rubys neck

"I love you too" Ruby says picking up the small librarian and sitting back down on the couch. Belle presses a small kiss to Rubys lips before putting her head back in Rubys neck

"Don't leave yet?" Ruby asks

"i won't " Belle responds, hoping she never has to leave again.

**so, I hope you liked the story, I may continue it but it all depends. I was thinking about it, but I dunno... Well I hope you have a good rest of your day!**

** Naenae**


End file.
